


Fortutious Accident

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Moirallegiance, Near Death Experience, Robotics, Sexual Fantasy, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius Zahhak is hoist by his own petard.</p><p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortutious Accident

 

In hindsight, Equius should have examined his new robot-building machine more thoroughly before he turned it on. However, at the time he had been working all day and into the next night and was too tired for that necessary precaution. He turned on the machine for its first run. He leaned back into the machine, another mistake. He should never had been that close to the machine. He definitely shouldn’t have turned his back on that monster.

As the machine whirred and clicked, he thought about the highblood and his disgraceful lifestyle. Makara needed a respectable hobby. Sure, he was industrious in his pie-making, but given the contents of his pies this was not a worthwhile endeavor. Perhaps if he could be convince to make pies of a different nature. Equius imagined him messily eating a blueberry pie and turned the same shade as the imaginary dessert.

While he was thinking, a loop of thick wire fell on his neck. Equius looked down and at that moment the other end of the wire got caught in the gears. The wire became a noose and lifted him up several feet. Equius grabbed a ledge to stop his rise, but unfortunately this ledge was right under a press. The press bore down on his hand, crushing it. The wire finally jammed up the gears so much the entire machine stopped, leaving Equius hung up in the air, his right hand still trapped under the press.

Equius tried to cry out for Aurthor, but he couldn’t even speak. He hoped that his lusus might come down anyway, alerted by their bond, but then he remember he had left on an errand. He was totally alone.

He tried to pry the wire from his neck with his hands but it was too tight. His exhaustion had sapped his strength, and the lack of oxygen didn’t help. He was suffocating. Equius wiggled pointlessly, until the pain from pulling his hand made him stop. He hung there as the machine hanged him slowly.

His thinkpan was depleted of oxygen and it made him feel lightheaded. To his surprise he found he enjoyed the feeling. Everything seemed more beautiful and cheerful. His musclebeast posters looked like the best art possible in the universe, even the ones he normally thought weren’t up to shape. His robots looked like a happy group of friends instead of silently judging automatons. He was flying through the sky while staying still. This must be how Makara feels like on his pies, he thought.

When he thought of Gamzee, even more blood than he thought was possibly rushed into his head. He thought it would burst. He imagined the highblood strolling in like he sometimes did, like this was his own hive. No, it was his own hive; with his status any hive was his. Makara might act out of stoned disregard rather than arrogance, but sometimes he did act his place. Makara would look at him with his heavy eyes and give him a smile Equius would interpret as disdain. The fool would probably try to save him by pulling on him.

Speaking of pulling, he desperately wanted to pull on his now aching bone bulge. The impudent thing was pushing against the zipper of his shorts. He could feel the metal scrap the sensitive flesh. Equius was ashamed his imminent death at the hands of not an enemy but his own machine. It was so pathetic. He was a master of machinery, but he had not taken the most basic precautions, the ones in the front of every manual. If Makara came in to rescue him he would be so humiliated, though the ignorant troll would have no idea what the mechanic did wrong. But what if when he came in he was not sopored? What if he had followed Equius’ constant advice and could see clearly (and read a few books while he was at it)? Yes, he could save him properly, but he would have to punish the lowblood for his foolish mistake. But maybe he would also pity the…no, this was no time to think of such scandalous romance. Equius tried to shake all these filthy thoughts from his head but more came up.

Equius gave up on both any hope of survival and any restraint. His immense troll lungs were almost out, but he chose to spend his last seconds on Alternia pleasuring himself. He moved his left hand to his tented shorts, rubbing them through the rough calico. Any blood that wasn’t in his head moved south. His bone bulge felt bigger than it ever had before. He wished he could have been bigger like the musclebeasts, but he still felt huge. Even his large hands were dwarfed by the size. He had wondered before if size went up the farther along in the spectrum one was. Perhaps Gamzee was even bigger.

He fumbled with the button of his shorts. He was too clumsy now the open them. Before he could just rip them off, the door burst open. Equius quickly crossed his legs to hide his bulge. In the doorway was his moirail. He tried to shout something at her but couldn’t. She looked at the machine, put a cloth covered hand to her mouth and gasped. She leapt through the air shouting “ac to the rescue!” With her claws she sliced the wire and freed Equius’ neck. Unfortunately, the press still had his hand. He croaked to Nepeta “Pull the emergency release over by that wall!” She did and the press released his hand. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

“ct should be more carefur,” Nepeta said, “He could been meowder by that machine!”

“Thank you, Nepeta,” he replied, “Though next time you should knock before enter the hive.”

“But if I did that you’d be dead! Big silly horsey.”

Equius sat up with his knees together and his shoulders hunched. She hugged his back and he stiffened his shoulders as he usually did. His bulge was deflating in the calming presence of his moirail, but he was still half-hard. Luckily, he was sure Nepeta didn’t notice.

“Moirail, I command you to leave me alone for a while.”

Nepeta pouted.

“I don’t want to!” she said, “But I suppose I have to, if ct insists. Just remember to stay away from those scary machine fur meow and take a BIG comfy rest.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, “I will try to avoid accidents like that in the future.”

“Yes, you better have no more accidents. ac isn’t always going to be prowling around.”

“Good bye, Nepeta.”

“Bye bye!”

Nepeta got up and turned to leave. An accident, she thought, my big furry tail. More like he made himself some strangling machine. Did he really think she couldn’t see his huge bone bulge? He probably wanted her to leave so he could go to his “thinking chair” and finish the job off. At least that machine was safe. Nepeta had tested it herself. Yes, she wasn’t as naïve as that big silly horsey thought.

She decided she should visit Equius’ hive more often to keep him out of trouble. Maybe she could also sneak more turns on his chair. She wasn’t mechanically adept but she knew machines could be a lot of fun, as long as you were careful.

 


End file.
